


Bad Moon Rising

by MotleyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: You just wanted a quiet evening walk in the woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used the song "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival as a prompt for this story. It has a bit of a Halloween vibe going.

_**I see the bad moon arising  
I see trouble on the way...** _

He's so close, I can feel it. Every muscle in my body is urging me to run, but I can't. It'd be too easy for him to take me down, and I'm not ready to go just yet.

Each snap of a twig sets me on edge. Running my hands through my hair, they come back sticky. It's only now that I realize I'm covered in blood. This sends a new wave of terror through me as I realize its origin.

_**I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
I see those bad times today** _

I resist the urge to flee from my hiding spot. The aroma of slaughter is overpowering my senses, numbing my mind with fear. The all-too-recent scene plays on a loop in my head. All I can see is the tall gray stranger lashing out with a peculiar blade, slicing through my sister's abdomen, blood spurting out in an arc as she falls to the forest floor.

_**Don't go around tonight  
It's bound to take your life** _

All of her blood drenching me, her lifeless form in a heap at my feet.

Unable to stop screaming as the man turns to me, bloodlust in his eyes, breathing heavily as he raises his blade to strike.

_**I hear hurricanes a blowin'...** _

 

Stumbling, sprinting, adrenaline carrying me away much farther and faster than I could ever dream of, his laughter echoing through the suffocating darkness...

_**I know the end is coming soon...** _

I close my eyes, willing it to go away. I need to do something, anything, not just sit and wait for the inevitable. Panic is beginning to eat away me, the terror is overwhelming.

_**I fear rivers overflowing  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.** _

His growls cut through the jumbled thoughts, a new wave of panic threatening to drown out any and all cohesive thought.

"I can smell your fear."

He's closer than before, I can hear his wheezing laughter, the soft crunch of boots among the dead leaves.

Maybe if I could somehow sneak around him...

_**I hope you got your things together  
I hope you are quite prepared to die...** _

No, those thoughts that would most definitely get me killed. I have to think this through, there has to be a way to escape. Maybe even incapacitate him. I'm not fit by any means, but I'm scrappy. Possibly tackle him, knock the knife from his hands...

_**Don't come around tonight...** _

"Come out, little one."

A hand is tangled in my hair, hauling me upward with incredible force. My body and brain are screaming at me to run, to fight, to do anything to stay alive. But I can't, I'm frozen in place, eyes wide, a cry caught in my throat. A whimper finally escapes in a voice barely recognizable as my own, "Please... Please don't..."

_**It's bound to take your life...** _

The smell of gore and death rolls off of him as he twists me around to face him.

It won't be long now.

_**There is a bad moon on the rise...** _


End file.
